


Bad Dream

by SeldomNite (IndelibleSpock)



Category: Fake News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleSpock/pseuds/SeldomNite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen has a bad dream, Jon is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fakenews fanfiction on LJ.
> 
> Unedited. All fluff.

Jon was used to being the youngest of the group, always hanging out with the older kids, making it so he had less of a chance to get beaten up. It didn’t work so well, but they took him to pg-13 movies so it was okay.

That’s how his life was like until he became best friends with Stephen. Jon was the older one, giving out advice and scaring off the bullies as best as he could. They went to the library and sat leaning against the window panes reading mysteries and sci-fi and fantasy.

Stephen invited Jon to his house for a sleep over. He thought it would be fun, but Jon secretly thought he was too old for such things. But he caught sight of those big round brown eyes and he couldn’t refuse.

No one could refuse after looking at little Stevie ColberT.

Jon was dreaming of the Mets winning the World Series when he heard a whimper and then felt the corner of the bed he was sleeping on sink. He perched himself up on his elbow and rubbed his eyes.

Stephen was standing on his knees on the corner of the bed, blanket in hand and a very big pout on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Bad dream.”

Jon fully sat up and was a few inches from his face, “about what?”

“Stuff.”

“Oh.” Jon blinked a couple of times and Stephen didn’t move. The fright on his face wasn’t leaving, so Jon thought that he obviously needed to be comforted, because he was younger and younger kids obviously needed to be taken care of.

“You know, when I have bad dreams, I like to be told stories. I’d stare at the drywall on my ceiling and pretend I was in space and I’d go exploring.” Jon pulled Stephen closer to him and they both leaned against the wall and looked up.

“So I could be like a super cool space agent!?”

“What’s a space agent?”

Stephen’s eyes widened in excitement. “Well, they’re like the secret agents of the Universe. They travel everywhere solving crimes and going after bad guys. It’s like Star Wars but better, because I’d be one.”

Jon smiled, “That sounds pretty cool, but you gotta have someone bigger out there to train you. I could do that!”

“Jon, you’re not that much bigger than me.”

“I’ll get bigger! But you’re my friend, so we gotta stick together.”

Stephen leaned his head on Jon’s shoulder and sighed, “yeah. It’s probably lonely in space. And dark.”

“Well that’s even more reason to stick together. We could go far off into space, past Andromeda,” he pointed to the left side of Stephen’s room, “and go through hyperspace and end up somewhere new and undiscovered!”

“We’d have the best weapons. Flying skateboards, laser guns, flying cars! And, ALL the girls will like me, cause I’m the best agent in the whole universe.”

“Aww, ALL the girls? I can’t have girls like me?”

“Only SOME would like you.”

They sat quiet for a while. Jon thought about the adventure they proposed together. Traveling the stars, saving people, and making the universe a better place. He was going to suggest something to Stephen, but he heard the faint snoring and decided against it.

That morning when Stephen and Jon were eating breakfast in the living room, watching cartoons, Stephen looked up from his bowl of cereal and smiled.

“I forgot the bad dream. You’re a good friend, Jon. The best.”


End file.
